


照片【虫铁】

by pochenjue



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochenjue/pseuds/pochenjue





	照片【虫铁】

彼得坐在自己的小卧室里，反复的玩弄着那一盏已经有些破旧，灯盖微微泛黄的老台灯。可怜的老台灯明灭不断，都要被玩的寿命减半，因公殉职。

斯塔克先生已经很久没有理我了。彼得掰着手指开始百无聊赖的数天数。

居然都有七天了，真的好久好久啊。彼得倍感烦闷的倒回自己的床上，随即似乎想起了什么似的，从枕头底下摸摸索索的 掏出了一张斯塔克的照片。

照片上的人戴着一 副斯文的金框眼镜，鬓边有几缕没有染到的白发。他带着一个招牌的斯塔克式微笑，看向极力捕捉他面容的镜头，比了一个v。

这张照片是斯塔克先生亲手送给他的。当初他们刚刚见面的时候，他像个没见过世面的孩子，兴奋的手足无措，连说话的本能都忘了，只是支支吾吾的，脸也有些微微因为激动而发红。

斯塔克先生明显的要比他稳重很多，不失礼貌的微笑着拿出这张照片，从口袋里掏出一只黑色的派克老式钢笔，熟练而流畅的签了一个名，字体龙飞凤舞，别提有多好看了。

后来，彼得能够经常看见这个人的微笑了。这就像是一场梦，自己站到了幼年偶像的身边，是不是很神奇?彼得有时候半夜在梦中醒来，也会在某一瞬间感到不知所措的迷茫与不安。

直到现在，他还是抱着有些不敢相信的态度去面对那个从高高的舞台上走下来的斯塔克先生。  
后来，彼得开始有点想念拥有这个蜜糖般甜蜜而危险的笑容的主人。

正当少年时期的男孩子，是血气方刚的年代，有时候自己解决一下自己的生理需求可是很正常的。

然而……第一次半夜感受到潮湿的少年，面色潮红的从床上直起身子，心里像蚁虫一般细细反复啃咬着内心的羞耻。去更换内衣的时候，却突然记起来自己梦中身下的人是谁。

我我我我我我的性幻想对象是我最尊敬的人人人人人人??!

是斯斯斯斯斯斯塔克先生?

少年回到房间，背上的单薄衬衣因为汗湿的缘故紧密的和肌肤相连，黏腻而又沉重。就像隐秘的感情，在暗无天日的墙角疯狂的蔓延生长，最后心里再也放不下这么沉重的植物，便排山倒海一般从心口喷涌而出。

最终，就像汗湿重衣一般，层层叠叠的压在心口上，甜蜜而又危险，压的人喘不过气。

彼得深吸一口气，开始对着那张照片慢慢的上下其手，当然，未经情事的年轻男孩还不太懂什么技巧。

多么想要那个人来到我的身边……彼得朦朦胧胧间看着那张照片，那个迷人的优雅微笑。他的呼吸开始有些急促，喘息有些不规律起来。

“斯塔克先生……斯塔克先生……”面色潮红的少年，瞳仁也覆盖上一层薄薄的水雾，看不清他的眼神。情欲爬上了他的身体，令他诚实的起了反应。

发育良好的少年，对着那一照片慢慢的开始撸动，当然，未经情事的年轻男孩还不太懂什么技巧。

多么想要那个人来到我的身边……彼得朦朦胧胧间看着那张照片，那个迷人的优雅微笑。他的呼吸开始有些急促，喘息有些不规律起来。

“斯塔克先生……斯塔克先生……”面色潮红的少年，瞳仁也覆盖上一层薄薄的水雾，看不清他的眼神。情欲爬上了他的身体，令他诚实的起了反应。

发育良好的少年，对着那一张带着签名的照片，把自己的心事吐露出来，都回荡在房间，只有房间在静静地倾听。

梅出差不在家，所以彼得可以放心的肆意妄为。

“斯塔克先生，你知不知道，我从小就是你的粉丝。”  
“斯塔克先生，你知不知道，我这么多年以来都是在为了你而努力。”  
“当你坐在我家客厅，回头笑着看我的时候，我就仿佛看到了一片纯净的灵魂，从他的躯壳之中迈开步伐向我走来。我的心都要化了啊。”  
“斯塔克先生，我花了十年，十年。”  
“你可不可以说，你愿意。”  
“对我来说，你就是光啊。你说good job,kid.然后转身消失在夜空的那一天，是我开始追着你的背影的日子。”  
“我愿意为你赴汤蹈火，死在你面前。”  
“没办法，谁叫我那么小就搞暗恋，暗恋的人本来是个不可触摸的对象，不然怎么叫做暗恋。但是你就兀的来了，出现在了我的生命里。”  
“我是个坏孩子，可我喜欢你。”  
“我才发现，原来拯救世界的钢铁侠也并非坚不可摧，他的盔甲有多坚硬，底下隐藏的人的心灵就有多么柔软善良。”  
“我怎么舍得放开你啊。”  
“我的斯塔克先生，我爱你。”  
正在窗外的斯塔克对房间里的状况一览无遗。彼得这个粗心大意的孩子，连窗帘不拉上，窗户也不关紧，于是我们的钢铁侠就把全过程以他惊人的听力和视力收进心底。

天知道他的心底有多惊讶，惊讶的都可以把自己的钢铁侠的盔甲吞下去了，虽然这会噎着。

彼得这个混蛋孩子，学习学习不好好学，感情多少年前就开始了？

更糟糕的是，他同样喜欢着彼得，这没错。

是的，出了名的花花公子托尼.斯塔克，风流韵事足够写成一本书，大部头的很难读完。最后把自己的真心栽在了一个混蛋孩子的手上，听起来真他妈可笑，可笑的那么真实。 

要不是今晚自己正好闲的无聊跑来彼得家转转想看看好久不见的睡衣宝宝在干什么，还真不会知道这一切。这一周都在忙于工作，甚至没有时间和彼得联系，他怕彼得担心。   
本来是想给彼得一个惊喜，并且自己又会收获一连串的“斯塔克先生”，谁知道分明是自己主动投怀送抱来了。   
不过……是彼得的话，投怀送抱好像也没 什么问题？

托尼斯塔克你他妈都在想些什么?从来都是你操别人，哪有别人操你的时候?这也太丢人了吧? 

不不不，那孩子是例外的…… 

!我在想些什么？斯塔克狠狠地摇了摇自己的头，想让自己在夜风带来的凉意之中能够变得清醒一些。   
算了，还是去吧。斯塔克下定决心，钢铁侠修长有力的手推开了那扇窗子。

彼得迷迷糊糊间感受到了一丝风的轻轻吹拂，就像斯塔克先生的手，曾经那么温柔的抚摸在他脸庞，轻声说:“kid……”

直到他感受到了脸庞上一丝真实的温度时，惊醒的时候。 

彼得以为自己是幻觉，眨眨眼睛。琥珀色的眼珠在头顶灯光的照耀下显得愈发美丽，然而眼底倒映出的人……是斯塔克没错。

他的睫毛生的浓密，因为刚刚的激动而微微颤抖，显得诱人极了。斯塔克忍不住俯下身子，吻了一下。   
犹如蜻蜓点水般的拂过，又像美利坚三月份恰到好处的春风，更像是彼得见过的最美的湖水，直视无碍的纯粹。   
“斯斯斯斯斯斯塔克先生?!!!”   
彼得一下子从自己绚烂旖旎的幻想之中猛然惊醒，嘴唇是不正常的嫣红色，因为一直在难挨的紧紧咬着，显出了几分血意，缠缠绵绵的在唇瓣上盘旋着。天气干燥，还有些起皮，显得格外引人瞩目。 

他一下子没怎么反应过来，还以为是自己的幻想太过逼真，导致出现了幻觉，居然看到了斯塔克先生，而且甚至还带着些许撩人的温度，丝丝缕缕的侵袭着他为数不多的幸存的可怜的理智意识。   
等等……温度?幻觉怎么可能会有温度?彼得这下子可是完完全全的醒了，看着眼前离自己近在咫尺的心心念念挂着的人儿，一时语塞。 

斯塔克见彼得的眼神变得渐渐清明了些，放下心来。 

不说现在彼得眼瞳水汪汪的盯着自己看吧，表情也是如出一辙的无辜，嫩的可以掐出水来，鲜活而明亮的模样斯塔克都不敢相信刚刚这对着自己的照片干了些什么。 彼得这才反应过来现在的场面有多尴尬。斯塔克先生坐在自己面前，这不是错觉。而自己手中抓着他的照片，上面还都是黏黏糊糊的白色液体……   
而斯塔克只是微笑着看着他，就好像刚刚亲吻彼得的人不是他，就好像什么都没有发生过，而是只是一个普通的休息日晚上，亲切的钢铁侠来拜访他的睡衣宝宝。 

“斯塔克先生!我我，我我我我我我我很抱歉!”彼得有点手足无措，口不择言的说。 

彼得帕克，你他妈都说了些什么，这不等于承认你喜欢他吗?彼得内心深处扇了自己一巴掌，但是他现实中还是尴尬的僵在床上，保持着拿着那张照片的姿势。 

我该说什么?我该说抱歉斯塔克先生我拿错照片了其实本来我要拿一张性感美女的照片但是正好它们放在一起了所以我就拿了你的然后我发、现我其实不喜欢女的我觉得你更加性感? 

总感觉这样子更不太好啊……这不等于承认自己觉得斯塔克先生很性感么？彼得帕克你都在想些什么? 

而彼得是一个说话不怎么经过大脑思考的孩子，在他的意识还在奋力挣扎的时候，他就已经把刚刚想到的那段话完整流利说了出来。 

彼得帕克，你他妈完蛋了。彼得内心发出一声哀嚎。 

而在斯塔克，这却好比两人之间这种不明不白的暧昧关系的催情剂。斯塔克年轻时候不含蓄，整天都在各种夜店或酒席之间像雨后蘑菇一样积极的冒头。等他上了年纪，反而不喜欢那种场合了。 

他只是想要他的睡衣宝宝。他只是不想要他离开罢了。但是自己都已经这么老的人了，彼得怎么会喜欢自己呢？自己只不过是在耽误他的前程罢了。 

他还有很长很长的时间，很美好很美好的年华，等着他去体验。而不是把时间耗在自己身上。   
就算现在，他总是黏着自己打转，满口都是斯塔克先生，那也总会有一天，他成家立业，有了一个稳定的工作，还有美满的家庭，说不定还有几个跟他长得很像的孩子…… 

到那个时候，自己又该以一个怎么样的身份扮演他生活中的角色呢？又或者说是，完全的消失他的生活之中? 

但是……我没想到的是，你如此爱我。 

那么……如你所愿。 

“kid.”斯塔克终于开口了，声音还是一如既往的好听，带着淡淡的烟草味从口中缠绕着溢出，身上还有雪松，罗勒叶混合在一起的男士香水的味道，冷冽不失一点亲和。 

并不是他故意要喷的，只是……他想打扮的正式一些来见彼得。 

不过……他们要干的事情好像并用不到衣服之类的东西。 

“I 'm sorry, MR. Stark.”彼得不敢抬头，只是小声的呢喃着，就像一个做错了事的孩子。委委屈屈的怪可爱。 

“不，我是说，kid，你为什么只敢对着照片呢？想来一场现实版的么？”斯塔克一字一句的说出这些令他都有些不好意思的话，等待着彼得的回应。 

“啊？”彼得的反射弧在这一刻罢工，他张大了嘴，眼神里满是迷茫与不敢相信，他甚至以为自己的听力出了问题。 

哦，一定是我的听力出了问题。一定是的。彼得心想。 

“kid，你有在听我说话么？我的意思难道还不够明白清楚么？你既然这么喜欢我，都喜欢到这个地步了，你难道不打算做点什么么？我都在你面前了。” 

“男人如果反应太慢，说的话太多，可就没有时间做别的事情了。” 

彼得就算再傻也明白了斯塔克的意思。所以说……   
我喜欢的斯塔克先生主动提出要和我上床?!!这究竟是他说错了话还是我的耳朵已经提前步入老年阶段? 

好的，事实证明，这两件事都是不存在的。斯塔克把那张照片从彼得手里拿下来，放在床头，动作轻柔的好像是在拿什么易碎物品。 

“kid,看着我。”斯塔克将手搭在彼得的双肩上，迫使彼得正视着自己。 

少年的眼睛是琥珀色的，柔柔和和的散发着细碎的浅光，让人有一种“造物主真偏心，怎么可以在他的眼睛里放进了那么多日月凝结成的光华，再星罗密布的洒落在眼底”的感觉。 

 

彼得看着眼前朝思暮想的人，突然心头涌起冲动，奋不顾身的吻了上去。 

斯塔克的嘴唇比他想象中的还要柔软，像是初春的玫瑰花，哪怕你知道它花瓣底下隐藏的是刺，那也是柔软的刺啊。花瓣终究是芬芳而带着新鲜的甜美的。 

少年不懂接吻的技巧，只是一味地啃咬，掠夺，充满了稚气，横冲直撞的可爱。斯塔克扶住了彼得的后脑勺，任凭他在自己唇齿之间反复索取，直到双方都有些喘不过来气，才结束了这个漫长的青涩的吻。 

斯塔克当然对接吻技术很有一套，但是彼得的笨拙却令他真正情动，他能确确实实的感受到怀中的人是如此的热烈的爱着自己，伴着一颗年轻的跳动的心脏，通通都是他。 

“斯塔克先生，我喜欢你很久很久了。”彼得一边喘着气，一边开始试图去解开斯塔克的衬衫。可斯塔克暗叫不好。谁说这还是个孩子?刚刚的那些青涩呢？嗯?这么会说情话，他是不是对很多人说过? 

彼得仿佛看穿了斯塔克的想法，不知道为么，一看到斯塔克先生，就会忍不住说很多平时不出口的话呢” 

斯塔克这时已经脱下了上衣，虽然没有夸张到八块腹肌身材好的不得了，但是因为常年的锻炼和战斗，肌肉线条若隐若现，人鱼线向下蔓延到另一个地方。 

彼得曾无数次看着斯塔克那被西装包裹的劲瘦的腰身，想要触摸他的全部嘴里再反复呢喃都是他的名字，却触摸不到。   
如今你就这样在我面前。   
“斯塔克先生你知道吗，我很多次在梦里都会梦见你。”彼得突然来了一句。   
“啊？梦见我什么?”斯塔克有些疑惑。他自己就已经很久没有做过梦了。 

“梦见……我亲吻过你的身体的每一分一寸，我抚摸你的腰肢，你的屁股……你知道吗斯塔克先生，你真的很性感。”彼得一边说，一边很不老实的把手放在了斯塔克的腰上，慢慢的往下滑。 

“你这个小混蛋……你天天都在想些什么?”斯塔克有些恼羞成怒，但是又控制不住的暗自欣喜。睡衣宝宝心里一直装着的都是他呢，再也容不下别人。 

“我不想叫你斯塔克先生，我想叫你托尼。我不知道什么时候我才可以正大光明的叫你的名字，牵住你的手，让它们的骨节互相交触，仿佛在窃窃私语。那声音一定是我听过最好听的。” 

“不，还有比那更美妙的，应该是你的呻吟。”彼得又补充了一句，嘴角扬起一个人畜无害的笑容。 

想要把你摁在床铺之上，我身体之下，亲吻你的脸庞，抚摸你的头发，我会像对待珍宝一样对待你，轻轻的力度好像是一根洁白的羽毛，我会永远爱你，直到灵魂尽头。 

“嘶……你别那么着急啊kid，你不做扩张的话我会死在床上的。”斯塔克感受到了一阵微微的痛意，连忙一个翻身，一边嘴里说到。 

“我我我把你弄疼了么斯塔克先生?抱歉……”彼得垂下眼睛，神色看不太清。少年纤长的睫毛微微颤动，在细腻的肌肤上投下一片阴影，他良久都没有说话，只是把自己沉在一片寂静之中。 

“唉……也不是要怪你。我自己来做扩张吧， 不然我早晚得被你弄死……”斯塔克自己小心翼翼的在身下隐秘的地方慢慢滑动。他自己从来都没有想到有一天自己会干这种事。 

彼得此时哪还像是一个孩子，当斯塔克说出来这句话以后，他就一直坐在斯塔克的面前，似  
乎是在饶有兴致的看斯塔克怎么扩张。 

“kid,别看着我。”斯塔克感到有些许难为情。毕竟他也没有想到他们的进展这么快，快到现在就已经坐在床上坦诚相见。 

“我想多看看斯塔克斯塔克先生，你真性感。”彼得带着澄澈的笑意，双手托着下巴，眼睛里都有光，都映照在斯塔克身上。 

在这种时刻，说些下流话总是能起到意外好的效果，让气氛更加浓烈炽热的包裹着他们，在汹涌的热浪之中干干脆脆的迷失自我。   
彼得一把搂住斯塔克的腰，在他耳垂上轻轻的的反复吹气，用牙齿细细的摩擦。   
“托尼，我想要你。”   
“我想要你。”   
下一秒，利刃破开身下柔软细嫩的地方，斯塔克一声闷哼，诉苦的话语通通被彼得的亲吻堵在嘴里，只能在少年的背上不知轻重的留下一道道浅红的抓痕来发泄自己的痛苦。 

彼得此时也管不了那么多了，但是当他听到斯塔克明显在忍耐的一声闷哼之后，还是放慢了动作，转而更加专注的亲吻身下的人，这一次没那么青涩了。 

“唔……我没事的，你可以动了，我现在好多了。”斯塔克感受到了彼得的犹豫，奋力从那个深吻之中挣扎出来，带着微微的小喘说到。 

他的脸因为情欲而渐渐爬上红晕，焦糖色的眼睛里慢慢的蓄起了一层水，凝进了少年棕褐色的头发，嘴唇也因为反复的啃咬而变成了微微深红的颜色，唇角都是水光潋滟的好风景，跟着微微泛红。 

彼得得到了许可，慢慢的往更深处进入。虽然还是痛，但是斯塔克感觉好很多了。他搂住彼得的腰来保证自己不会滑开，当然也没这个必要，彼得怎么会放手呢？ 

“斯塔克先生，你是不是第一次被人上啊？”彼得感觉到斯塔克对于这样的情事并不是很熟练，在两人缠绵悱恻，交首缠颈之时好奇的发问。 

“才不是……啊！”斯塔克正极力的否认，谁知道那个小混蛋一下子加深了力度，开始在甬道之中抽动，其间不经意的擦过某一处，敏感的要命的钢铁侠一下子就溃不成军，差点没发出一串早已在舌尖呼之欲出的婉转呻吟。   
只可惜那一个“啊”便已出卖了他的心绪，彼得更加用力的以双手搂紧了斯塔克的腰，斯塔克都能感受到年轻人手掌之间传来的滚烫的温度，熨帖且温暖，似乎再也不会放开了。 

“斯塔克先生，你叫的真好听。”彼得伴随着粗重的喘息，一边说到，就连声音中都是掩不住的笑意盈盈。 

被这个孩子爱着，就总能感觉到他是在那么真心实意，以生命的力度在爱着自己的，是很令人感到安心的。 

每当彼得的分身在他体内刮过那一点时，斯塔克就忍不住轻轻的颤抖。直肠虽然不是拿来做爱的，却也有敏感之处。而斯塔克偏偏又是个敏感的不行的人，可谓是痛苦与快感交织着令他欲罢不能。 

彼得好像也知道了斯塔克的那一点十分敏感，于是每每经过那一处，总是要加重力道的去摩擦，去碾压，最后终于终于化为斯塔克在唇齿之间难以忍耐而滑落出的支离破碎的呻吟，甜腻的要命。 

所以，当彼得轻描淡写的掠过那一点时，斯塔克甚至有些不满，彼得故意似的，好几次抽送都没有刮过那一点时，他终于忍不住了。   
那要他怎么开口说?难道他要求着彼得狠狠地在他体内驰骋?   
“kid,你故意的吧……”斯塔克有些上气不接下气，语无伦次的说到，声调因为长时间的性事居然已经有些走了，变得更加低沉了，在彼得听来无疑是很好的发酵剂。   
“斯塔克先生，你太过分了……怎么可以做到让我这么痴迷……”彼得在斯塔克脸上蹭来蹭去，被未刮干净的毛茸茸的小胡须尖痒的格格直笑。   
“我说，kid,别岔开话题。”斯塔克有些不好意思的开口，眼睛也不敢直视着彼得，头微微转了过去，看向窗帘。他进来之后就把窗户锁上了，窗帘也拉的严严实实。 

“斯塔克先生，你这么喜欢我操你啊……”彼得带着一个最可爱不过的笑容说到。“那么便如你所愿。”   
他碾磨过那一处，柱身与穴道紧密的贴合随即再次分离。斯塔克再也按捺不住，压抑已久的呻吟终于挣脱了紧咬牙关的束缚，肆无忌惮的在房间里回荡，伴随着喘气声，交合之处传来的阵阵令人脸红心跳的水声。多么奇怪的组合啊，可是我喜欢。彼得暗暗的想。 

“斯塔克先生，我说了，我真的好喜欢听你的呻吟，它如此美妙动听，令我更加想要占有你的一切。”   
h   
斯塔克并没有做出回答，他有些迷迷糊糊的听到彼得在叫他的名字，他含糊的应了一句“kid”，便昏昏沉沉的睡去了。 

彼得察觉到了身下人的不对劲，先是吃了一惊，随即慢慢的将自己退出来。看着斯塔克那因为性事而微微有些发肿的部位，心疼的抽了口气。 

他连忙去浴室拿了条毛巾，把斯塔克的身体仔仔细细的擦干净了，又洗干净了毛巾，晾好，这回到床边坐下。 

斯塔克是累了。连续一个星期，每天晚上都没怎么睡好，一直在处理公司的事务。管理一个巨大的公司，管理者需要花费极大的精力去做好每一项事务，并分配得当，时时刻刻都要提心吊胆以防股份下跌。 

彼得不懂这些，但是他知道斯塔克先生很不容易，所以作为爱人，他所能做的只是尽心尽力的以自己的全部去爱他，在力所能及的范围为他赴汤蹈火，在所不惜。 

那一年，他还是个小孩子的时候，钢铁侠从天而降，对他说“nice work,kid.”。 

现在，他只想有一天自己也可以挺身而出，换他自己来保护他的斯塔克先生。 

他给斯塔克盖上一层薄薄的被子，自己洗了个澡，换好衣服，轻手轻脚的爬到床上，生怕床板发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音吵醒了疲倦的人。 

他躺下，旁边就是斯塔克。彼得有些激动的睡不着觉，转头看着他。 

斯塔克呼吸很均匀，小腹随着呼吸一起一伏，眼皮微微颤抖，不知道是不是在做一个美梦?那梦里会有我么？彼得心想。 

不管怎么样，明天清晨醒来，我能看见你，和你道早安，这就很心满意足了。彼得开心的想。   
晚安，斯塔克先生。 

我愿爱你，直到灵魂尽头。   
Fin. 

彩蛋:第二天早上，斯塔克醒来发现身边躺着一个睡得正甜美的彼得，嘴唇咂吧咂吧的不知道在梦里吃什么好吃的。 

他起了捉弄人的心，正想要俯身吻上去。身下人就已经睁开了双眸，笑意明亮的搂住了他的脖子，甜丝丝的说:“早安，斯塔克先生!” 

斯塔克真不想告诉彼得，昨晚自己做了一个美梦，梦里全部都是他。


End file.
